GP PWP Repost
by leilamiranda
Summary: [Repost] No summary. Just a short PWP. Warning: G!P


A/N: To those who took their time to post a review and share their thoughts when I uploaded this short PWP, thank you so much. I apologize, however, to those who added this fic to their alerts and favourites lists for taking this down in the first place. I was not confident nor happy with how this PWP turned out. But, I guess, not everyone is born with a gift in smut-writing, and I am more than okay with being mediocre at this for now. LOL

I figure this should rightfully be my _first_ official contribution to the Brittana G!P universe—yes, I said first and this wouldn't be my last. Hopefully, I could come up with something less sloppy and better written in the near future and by then, I'd keep in mind the smut writing tips I got. I am still open for your opinions, criticisms, and tips.

Multi-chapter G!P fic coming soon.

* * *

Summary: None. Basically, a short PWP (Trial) Warning: G!P

Disclaimer: I am no RIB. Or Fox. Please don't kill me.

xox

It was a hot lazy Friday night at the Pierce house. Santana sat slouched on Brittany's bed in just a pair of panties and Brittany's dance shirt. It's two sizes bigger than her and she loves how it hangs comfortably on her frame like her favourite nightgown. She adjusted more on the bed, bending her knee and crossing her legs as she continued rasping her nails to perfection, listening idly to some random channel Brittany had been watching before she got there.

Brittany grunted at the sight before her as she entered her room. She swears nothing looks hotter than Santana swimming in her clothes. Her jeans started getting tighter around her growing bulge and she wants nothing more than to rip them off and plug Santana's tight hole.

She slithered towards the bed massaging her dear friend Brent through the material. _Patience is a virtue, _she reminded herself.

Santana wore a similar smirk to Brittany's and she bit her lip at the sight of Brittany massaging her cock to hardness. She knew what Brittany wants. After all, the blonde is not one for subtlety. But the Latina didn't know _how_ she wanted it.

"What?" she asked, playing coy.

Brittany just grunted again and grabbed a pillow and placed it under Santana's bent knees. Still without a word, the blonde took the Latina's ankles and positioned them on both sides of the bed as she slumped on the pillow on her belly, her head in the perfect position between her girlfriend's thighs.

Brittany nuzzled further into her girlfriend's panty-covered crotch and inhaled deeply. Santana's scent is still faint. She's not that wet yet.

Brittany smirked. She could change that.

"Britt, what are you doing?" Santana chided playfully.

The smile on her face slacked and a moan left her lips instead as she felt Brittany's tongue swipe from her anus to her clit through the thin material.

"Fuck." She felt her insides clench in anticipation and need as Brittany licked languidly with the flat of her tongue and Santana bucked her hips involuntarily searching more of Brittany's probing tongue.

Brittany groaned as Santana's raw scent finally filled her nose and became more evident in the air that surrounds her. She scratched her teeth through the soaked panties making sure to graze both her clit and her opening, earning a louder moan from the Latina. Brittany looked up to the brunette's face.

God, does Brittany love how she bites her lower lip and contort her face in pleasure.

Santana already had a fistful of blonde hair tangled through her fingers as she pushed Brittany's face closer to her core, humping her face.

"Fuck," Santana hissed in pure pleasure as Brittany tugged back her panties with her teeth and let go causing the flexible material to slap onto her hot wet core.

Santana can't take the torture any longer. She wants Brittany and she wants her _now_.

She tugged her panties and within a second it was flying somewhere on Brittany's bedroom floor. She did the same with Brittany's dance shirt and her small hand immediately cupped one full breast as she peeked at her girlfriend through slinted eyes. Brittany's hands—and mouth—would surely do a much better job as her slightly bigger hands and longer fingers fit her tits better like a second skin but this will do as Brittany just laid there gawking at her as she pinched her nipple into a stiffer peek.

Brittany let out an animalistic growl as she watched Santana play with her nipples, her cock straining to get out and fuck those rambunctious twins. Blue eyes burned a path along smooth caramel skin towards her girlfriend's naked sex.

"Show me."

"Baby, please, just fuck me. I need you."

Brittany merely shook her head from side-to-side, eyes never wavering away from her girlfriend's cunt.

"Show me."

Santana bit her lip as she trailed her free hand down her belly. She moaned through gritted teeth as her fingers bumped her clit. Brittany's hot breaths were too much for Santana as she held her fat pussy lips open with her fingers for Brittany to see.

"Britt, please, I need your cock," Santana tried again.

"Show me how wet you are," Brittany growled and licked her lips unconsciously as she eyed her shaven cunt slick with Santana's need, her own hand traveling towards her dick to relieve some of the pressure.

"I'm so wet for you, baby. Please," Santana begged again, but she immediately brought down her other hand and slid two fingers inside of herself. Santana fought a moan as her fingers slipped from her already throbbing walls and brought them closer to Brittany's lips making a scissoring motion so Brittany can appreciate how her cum-coated fingers slick and slide against each other.

Brittany moaned as she sucked and licked at Santana's fingers. That does it for Brittany—and she finally gave in to both her own and Santana's need. In a flash, she had her pants and boxers around her ankles, not even bothering to kick them off.

She held her rock hard cock at the base as she knelt before Santana and slapped it across Santana's folds which earned a louder moan from the Latina.

"Please, baby, no more teasing."

Brittany loves it when Santana gets more whiney and desperate for her. When she's like this, Brittany gets to do whatever she wants with her however she wanted her. But what the blonde loves most is how Santana trusts her with all her being that she just let her take control knowing she could take her to the highest of highs and bring her back down safely with her. In a moment of intimacy, Brittany leaned down to kiss her sweetly, whispering a soft "I love you" before resuming her bedroom persona and her position knelt between her girlfriend's thighs.

She slapped her dick a few more times directly onto Santana's clit before entering the Latina roughly. They both moaned at the feeling. They have been doing this for years and yet it never seizes to lose its magic—how Santana's walls clench and stretch to give way to her girlfriend's impressive girth, how Brittany's 8-inch rod pokes into the Latina's cervix, wanting more of her. Always, wanting more of each other. Always.

After a breath for Santana to get accustomed to the intrusion, Brittany grabbed both her ankles and placed them on her shoulders to cross her neck before she gripped her hips firmly and easily lift her into position as she straightened her back, leaving Santana's upper half slouched on the bed with her hips up in the air.

Santana hang on tightly to the headboard as Brittany pounded onto her mercilessly without any other preamble. This is how they like it best—fast, rough, and unrelenting.

"God, baby… so tight… so good… so fucking good…" Brittany groaned, enjoying the sight of Santana's pussy swallowing her dick whole. She adjusted her hold onto Santana's hips as her thumb drew circles on Santana's throbbing clit. She watched as those huge caramel tits swung auspiciously with her every thrust. She wanted nothing more than to grow another pair of hands to give them the attention they crave and rightfully deserve. It was always like this with Santana. It was never enough and it was all too much at the same time.

She settled her gaze to Santana's face—how her pouty lips slacked open as she panted and catch her breath, how her eyes scrunched tight to ward off a bit further her fast-approaching orgasm, how her nose crinkled so cutely, how her whole face blushed and glistened with sweat.

"Beautiful," Brittany moaned through the loud slapping of their sexes.

Santana is reduced to a hot mewling mess. She can't rock her hips as freely in this position but Brittany is fucking her so good and hitting that spot so perfectly and doing a mighty fine job in bringing her to orgasm. She only needs one more thing…

"Fuck…ugh. Britt...nghh…fill me up good, baby… I need to feel your hot jizz inside me…" Santana mewled pathetically, adjusting her slacking grip to the headboard as her head tilted from side-to-side.

Brittany's movements faltered a little from her words. Her thighs and arms are burning from exertion but the dancer powered through and gripped the Latina's hips more firmly as she pumped her pussy sore with short, swift, insistent thrusts with renewed energy.

"Ugh… ugh… ugh…"

"Here it comes, Tana… fucking take it…" Brittany grunted as Santana felt her amazing cock pulse with her orgasm filling her up with her generous and never ending load and bringing her to her own climax.

Brittany jerked a couple more times before she fell heavily onto Santana's awaiting arms.

"So good, Britt," Santana cooed breathlessly to her lover's ear, holding her closer as she humped Brittany's softening cock from below now that she gained leverage of her legs. Brittany can still feel Santana's walls clench rhythmically around her cock and it was more than enough for Brittany to twitch and stiffen yet again.

"You too, Brent," Santana added cheekily which earned a giggle and a playful bite on her shoulder from the blonde.

"Round two?" Brittany asked as she groped and fondled Santana's tits. She missed her babies.

"Only if I get to be on top," Santana sing-sang with a childish grin.

Brittany had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she kissed her languidly to distract Santana as she reached for her wrists and pin them above their heads.

"Nu-uh," Brittany pulled away and bit her lower lip softly which earned a pout from the Latina. She only ground her hip in a figure-eight motion, and just like that, the pout gave way to a moan. Brittany smirked smugly down at her girlfriend.

"As if you'd have it any other way."

* * *

A/N # 2: If you think this is good enough, hit me up with your prompts, may it be a kink prompt or a one-shot storyline you'd like to see. I'm still honing my smut writing skill (Note: if it's G!P, I'd only bother with the G!P Britt ones or boy!Britt ones. Seriously, those are rare here in ff net). Review or pm me with your prompts! :)


End file.
